Como
|ability =None, Spider ( ) |category = Regular enemy, Helper |caption = Kirby: Canvas Curse artwork}} Como is a spider-like enemy in the Kirby series, first appearing in Kirby's Dream Land 3. Appearance Como very much resembles a spider in general appearance. Their brown body is divided into three segments. On the front segment it has three round eyes and a pair of pincers. On its furthest segment is a pair of spinnerets, though it had a single spinneret originally. Two legs protrude from each body segment, one on each side. Games ''Kirby's Dream Land 3 Como makes its first appearance in ''Kirby's Dream Land 3. These enemies hang onto the ceiling with web strands. When Kirby approaches, they come down from the ceiling and spit silk webs at him, then retreat back up. If Kirby jumps and hits Como from underneath, it will fall off its web strand and explode on impact with the ground. The player can achieve the same effect by attacking the enemy's web directly. They grant Kirby no Copy Ability when inhaled in this game and most of the games following it. ''Kirby: Canvas Curse Como reappears in ''Kirby: Canvas Curse. In this title, Como retains many of its forms of attack from its previous appearance. However, in this and all subsequent releases, Como is unable to spit webbing. ''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' and Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Como returns in Kirby's Return to Dream Land, where it retains its appearance and behavior from Kirby: Canvas Curse. In this game, Como appears in the Item Challenge. Large variants of Como also make their debut in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It is also possible to cut Como's web strand from this game forward, causing it to comically fall to the ground defeated. In Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition, it appears in the Wing Challenge and in the Smash Combat Chamber EX (as one of Whispy Woods' attacks). ''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' and Kirby: Planet Robobot Como returns again, retaining its behaviors and appearance from the previous title. However, in this game, some Comos swing on their web strands in a circular motion. Como also appears in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe, the downloadable expansion to Kirby: Triple Deluxe's Dedede's Drum Dash sub-game. In Kirby: Planet Robobot, Como is extremely rare, only appearing in Stage 7 of Gigabyte Grounds. Kirby Star Allies Como is set to return in Kirby Star Allies. It has been redesigned slightly; it now has a similar body shape as Bounder, is missing its spinnerets, and can now walk upright on two feet replacing its legs, although it still has 6 limbs; this alteration most likely only happens when it is a Helper. Como provides a Copy Ability for the first time in this game, and also serves as the Helper representing the Spider ability. In the Anime In Flower Power, Tuff and Fololo got into a short argument about who should carry Kirby, who was asleep from inhaling a Noddy earlier in the episode. Their argument made Kirby roll out of Tuff's backpack and they went to find him where Tuff found him on a large spider web. Then Como came out of hiding and began wrapping Kirby in web to eat him. Tuff attempted to throw a stick at it but missed, a rock thrown by Meta Knight scored a direct hit on Como's right cheek, which made it retreat. Como's anime appearance retains it's three eyes but has eight legs like an actual spider. It is also much larger than in the games, where it is about Kirby's size. Etymology The name Como comes from the Japanese word 'kumo' (クモ), meaning spider. Video Artwork Image:Como.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' Gallery DL3 Como.png|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KCC Como.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' KRtDL Dimensional Rift 2.PNG|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KRtDL_Como.jpg|''Kirby's Return to Dream Land'' KTD Comos.jpg|''Kirby: Triple Deluxe'' DDDD_Como.png|''Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe'' KPR_Como.jpg|''Kirby: Planet Robobot'' Como Kirby Star Allies.jpeg|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Helper) Como Helper.png|''Kirby Star Allies'' (Helper) Sprites KDL3 Como sprite.gif|''Kirby's Dream Land 3'' KCC Como sprite.png|''Kirby: Canvas Curse'' es:Como fr:Como it:Racno ja:コモ Category:Enemies Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Land 3 Category:Anime Characters Category:Enemies in Kirby: Canvas Curse Category:Enemies in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Enemies in Kirby's Dream Collection: Special Edition Category:Enemies in Kirby: Triple Deluxe Category:Enemies in Kirby: Planet Robobot Category:Fauna of Dream Land (Kirby: Right Back at Ya!) Category:Enemies in Dedede's Drum Dash Deluxe Category:Helpers Category:Enemies in Kirby Star Allies Category:Bugs